Over For The Weekend
by Ashna
Summary: Daisuke sprains his ankle the weekend his family goes away on a camping trip. Ken agrees to let his friend stay at his place. Unfortunetly Ken has a bit of trouble being around his crush for the entire long weekend. Why does Daisuke have to sleep like tha
1. Default Chapter

Finally Finally Finally! I finally figured out what I'm gonna do with this fic! It's my fave next to Hope gets some KFC! Ah a nice little Daiken..or Kensuke I'm not designating anyone as uke in this one. Probably Daiken in the end. I tend to lean towards that... This fic was also one of my first ideas. I wrote it on my old computer..a macintosh classic 2..ugh..  
*Pets her nice new computer that she got for her birthday*  
I rambled on a bit and wasn't going anywhere but I figured out what I'm gonna do so I'm rewriting it! It's gonna be pure WAFF here people. No lemons here. Maybe a lemonade fic later on...heehee. But I want Kathrine to read this and she won't touch lemons OR limes with a ten foot pole! Well as long as the lime isn't that bad..this will have lime. I have to have lime. I MUST have lime! On with the lime! Lime lime lime lime lime lime lime lime LEMON...no won't do a lemon..must not write lemon...dang. I'll shut up now.

P.S. This is for Kathrine's no hentai couple contest. 

I don't own digimon. I really wish I did but I don't. Ain't that a sad thing?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sat on the Ichijouji's couch a frown on his face. He didn't want to be here. Well he liked coming over to Ken's place to hang out but being forced to stay was irritating. His entire family had planned a hiking camping canoeing trip for the long weekend months ago. Unfortunetly for Daisuke he had to go and sprain his ankle the day before they left. He'd wanted to stay at the Yagami's aka with Hikari but they had left town. Takeru was staying at Yamato's and Daisuke hadn't wanted to spend a weekend with T.O. anyways. Both Iori and Miyako had quickly backed out of having an injured imobile Daisuke at their house. That had left the older digidestined or Ken. Ken it was. He'd phoned up Ken and explained the situation. Ken had agreed but there was one catch. His family was also leaving for the weekend. His parents were going to his aunts place. Ken was staying behind because he had a soccer game on sunday. But he'd said it was perfectly all right for him to stay.

(A/NI don't know if they have a four day long weekend in Japan but they do now!)

~~~~~~Flash back

The phone rang several times before anyone at the Ichijouji's picked up. When they did Daisuke heard Ken's quiet voice on the other end.

"Moshi moshi Ichijouji residence."

"Hey Ken it's Daisuke!"

"Oh hello how are you?"

"Listen my family's leaving for the weekend and I can't go I sprained my ankle so I need a place to stay."

"Well I would let you stay here but.."

"Hey cool I knew I could rely on you!"

.........

"But I didn't.."

"We'll have a blast I know this one movie we can rent. It's got lots of blood and fighting and sex and.."

"Daisuke! I can't let you stay my parents are at my Aunts for the weekend."

"Oh. So you wont be home?"

"Well I had to stay because of a soccer game on Sunday but.."

"Cool then we'll have the place to ourselves! Your parents won't mind right? I know mine won't care."

"But Daisuke they've all ready lef.."

"This is going to be so cool! I just got a new video game we can try out."

"But Daisuke.."

"Of course I'll totally kick your ass. I rock at video games."

"But Daisuke.."

"I gotta go now my anoying sister wants to use the phone. So I'll see ya around five all right? Bye Ken!"

"But Daisuke.."

Daisuke hung up the phone and hobbled to his room to pack his things .

~~~~~~~~~End flash back

He'd arived with Jun carrying his things and knocked on the door loudly. Ken had answered the door and he'd hoped quickly to the couch past his friend. It was hard walking around on one foot. Jun had dropped his bag inside the door.

"Bye Daisuke have fun lying around doing nothing but homework all weekend!" She smiled sweetly.

He'd stuck his tongue out at her retreating figure and sat back against the couch. He had been in a good mood but trust Jun to ruin it. 

~~~~~

Ken closed the door and glanced at his not so welcome house guest. Daisuke was sitting on the couch a huge frown on his face. He must have wanted to go on this trip his family was taking. But it was obvious he couldn't have. His ankle was wrapped in a cloth brace and was swelled beneath them. He'd gotten similar injures playing soccer and knew how painful they could be. He smiled ruefully deciding he shouldn't complain about Daisuke's self invitation too much.. 

*At least now I'll have some company.*

That and he really didn't mind having his best friend and secret crush over for an entire weekend to himself.

He picked but Daisuke's bag and carried it to his room tossing it under the bed. He walked back out to where Daisuke was frowning on the couch. He sat down beside him and smiled tilting his head to the side.

"So I'm guessing you wanted to go on that trip from the expression on your face." He said.

Daisuke looked up and made a face. Scrunching up his nose and smiling.

"Yeah but it involves hiking and camping and stuff so there was no chance of me going at all. Totally sucks." He said sounding grumpy but not too upset.

Then he grinned and grabbed the plastic bag he'd carried in. He pulled out several movies and three games. Ken groaned mentally. He'd hoped Daisuke wasn't going to make good on his threat to bring that gory movie he seemed to think was brilliant. Daisuke held up a game and a movie on each hand and looked at Ken.

"Okay which shall it be, Hellraiser or Paper Mario?" He asked cheerfully.

*The choices are so difficult. A stupid video game or a stupid movie.*

Ken pointed to the movie figuring he'd at least be able to ignore it and think of something else if it became too difficult to watch. He took the movie from Daisuke and got up putting it into the VCR. 

"Hey Ken you got popcorn?" Daisuke asked as he grabbed the controller and began fast forwarding through the previews.

He nodded and went into the kitchen placing a package of instant pop corn into the microwave. Daisuke was chatting at him inanly from the living room about the movie while ken waited for the popcorn about what were the best scenes what he should watch for, how cool some guy named Pinhead was.

Ken had a feeling that the movie was going to be worse then he thought. Not that he minded terribly. If he hadn't wanted to watch it at all he'd have said no. Though maybe not he never could say no Daisuke. He'd say no and then the auburn haired boy would fill his brown eyes with fake tears quiver his lip and say 'pweese Ken?'. Of course he give in. Ken had discovered it was better for his sense of dignity to give in before Daisuke started begging. He just couldn't say no to that kawaii little face he'd make.

*He's too adorable for his own good. Of course he'd be horrible if he actually knew how adorable he is.but then that's part of Daisuke's charm.*

The microwave beeped on the last bag and Ken snapped out of his thoughts of Daisuke. He put the popcorn into a large bowel and walked back to the living room. Daisuke grabbed the bowel from him as he walked past and Ken smiled sitting on the over end of the couch. Daisuke started the movie shoving popcorn into his mouth.

*How does he not choke eating like that?*

Ken thought distractdly then focused on the movie. It was strange and fairly disturbing. It made Ken feel slightly sick as they watched though the other boy was enjoying himself emensly.

"Whoa did you see that Ken? They just ripped off all his skin and tore him to pieces! That was so cool." Daisuke said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Ken looked at him then back to the gore on T.V.

"Yeah, sure Dai-chan." he murrmered not impressed.

The movie was fairly boring during the begining and Ken spent most of his time sneaking glances at the boy beside him. Daisuke was obsorbing in the movie his dark brown eyes glued to the screen. Ken smiled because this was when he liked Daisuke the best. Not his typical boyish obsession with bloody movies but how he always devoted himself to something 100%. He would get this totally focused look on his face that was so..kawaii. 

Of course Ken tended to think anything Daisuke did was kawaii. Even that week when he'd been putting whoopi cushions everywhere. Miyako had almost beaten him to a pulp when she'd sat on one in front of this cute guy she liked.

*I believe he stopped after that.*

He glanced back at the movie to see some half formed bloody corpse flirting with some lady. Oh yeah the one who'd been bringing the thing back to life. An old boyfriend or something. 

He glanced back at Daisuke as he was presented with a half eaten bowel of popcorn. Brown eyes smiled at him sheepishly.

"I guess you might want some.." Daisuke said having finally realised he was eating all the popcorn and Ken had had none.

"Thanks Dai-chan." Ken smiled grabbing a handful before leaning back and watching as the lady tried to bludgon some poor hapless guy to death.

Daisuke also went back to the movies a large grin on his face as the man started freaking out over the corpse thing. He was enjoying this thing way to much. Ken wondered how his frined had gotten the movie in the first place. It had several graphic sex scenes and excessive violence. 

*He must have gotten Jun to rent this because we are far below the age of thirteen. Trust Daisuke to love a movie made for older viewers.*

Suddenly Daisuke was grinning like an idiot..like himself and telling Ken  
to pay attention to the next part in the movie. He sighed a focused his attention back onto the rediculous movie. Four strange beings apeared on screen. Two where completely grotesque and Ken had to admit not something you'd want apearing in your room at night. The nest was a strange femine guy with a whispery voice and his throat pulled open and exposed.

*Ew but kinda neat how they did the make-up and stuff. Actually quite horrifying if I suspend my belief a little.*

Then Pinhead came on and he was certainly interesting. He did have pins or nails stuck into his head and face in a square pattern. His lines where corney but had a kind of old fashioned lilt to them and..Ken had to agree with Daisuke. For a pain/pleasure sicko with strange tastes Pinhead was cool.

He achualy started getting into the movie at this point as he started treating it less as a serious movie and more like a mistake that has it's moments. Like Pinhead and well Jack's corney line of 'Come to Daddy.' had to be laughed at. Come on a bloody body with no skin saying that. It was kinda funny. The ending just ended up being weird though.

(A/N Okay I have no clue if Ken would actually like that movie but that was generaly my opion of it even though I paid more attention to the begining. Anyone who likes bad horror movies watch it. Pinhead is cool! Right Leth? She's obsessed with Pinhead. Quote Pinhead " I have such sights to show you." or my fave.."Shall we begin?" Haha he's so cool. Ahem anyway back to the fic.)  
  
Daisuke was grinning at the end of the movie. He loved these things more then the children of the corn movies. He looked through the bag again and picked up the next movie. He held it up so Ken could see. Ken rolled his eyes as he was the tittle. Hellraiser 2. He cocked an eybrow at Daisuke.

"They made another? Wasn't one bad enough?" He said sounding a little tired.

"No it's good! There's more of the girl and Pinhead and that perv Jack and it's cool!" Daisuke said excitedly.

He really wanted to watch the next movie. Ken looked at him wariely and sighed shaking his head.

"I don't know Daisuke. Two of these movies in one night. My brain just might melt from the strain of not thinking." He said.

Daisuke gave him a sad look, lip quivering. Ken could never say no to him when he did this. Emediatly Ken backed down. He gave Daisuke a slightly annoyed look then held out his hand fore the movie. Daisuke gave it to him with a grin. The raven haired boy got up slowly and replaced the video. He sighed again as he sat down but Daisuke didn't care. Hellraiser 2 was just as cool as the first one. He settled down to watch a grin on his face.

~~~~~~~~~

It was around eleven when Daisuke finally stopped the tape of hellraiser 3. Ken was curled up on the far side of the couch blinking sleepy eyes and didn't even notice that daisuke had stopped the tape. Daisuke streached yawned and glanced at his watch.

"Yikes it's late."

(A/N eleven is kinda late for an eleven or twelve year old right? I can't remember....That's when I go to bed now so...I don't know.)

Daisuke gave Ken a poke with his good foot. Ken shifted a little and Daisuke realised he was half asleep all ready. He gave Ken another poke harder this time.

"Oh Ken wakey, wakey. I think it's..(YAWN) time we went to bed right?"

Ken blinked and sat up yawning.  
  
"Yeah..sure...one sec..." He mumbled streaching then slowly getting up.

He helped Daisuke to his feet and then went to turn off all the lights while the other boy hopped over to the room. He got back to the room to see Daisuke struggling to climb the latter to the bunk bed all ready dressed. Ken frowned in confusion.

"Daisuke? Don't you want your own bed we do have an extra for guests.." He asked a little embarissed by the thought of sharing a bed with the kawaii Daisuke.

Daisuke finally managed to pull himself over and turned to blink at Ken.

"Naw, this way I can talk to you anyway. On the floor I couldn't see you. That and the floor would be hard on my ankle." Daisuke replied.

Ken shrugged and got out a pair of pajama's. He got changed and after turning off the light, climbed up after his friend. Daisuke had of course stolen his favourite pillow and was curled up in the person groove all beds have. He chose to sleep on the inside so he wouldn't fall off and snuggled under the bankets.

It was strange having someone sleeping this close to him. Especially Daisuke. The cute, adorable Daisuke who never understood fully how cute, how kawaii he was. Like now as he turned towards Ken his teeth flashing white in a smile.

"So whatcha think of the movies?" He asked.

"Well I guess the first two where okay for crappy horror movies but the third was..less then wonderful." Ken said truthfully.

Daisuke grinned.

"I liked CD head. He was so stupid it was funny. Was he supposed to be scary cuz I couldn't tell I was laughing too much." Daisuke said.

"I suppose...look why don't we go to sleep Daisuke. It maybe the long week end but I do have some school. Sorry I forgot to mention it cuz I'll have to leave you on your own tomorow." ken said quietly not wanting to talk much.

Daisuke pouted for about five seconds then changed his mind.

"All right. Good night Ken."

"Night Dai-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part one! Hehe! My first Daiken...Kensuke fic based solely on them! Tell me what you think! R&R pweese! 


	2. Um.. yeah. Chapter 2

Well I'm finally gonna work on this one again. Been pumping out chapter of Hope in Despair and Onni-san a lot. Now for some nice fluffy Daiken! Or Kensuke! Whatever! Yeah R&R people! It's what gets me writing! The more reviews for a fic the more I write it! Supply when demanded!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Unfortunetly he couldn't sleep. Having Daisuke this close was killer. He so wanted to snuggle up close to him, be close enough to smell his hair.... But he knew well enough that was never going to happen. So he stopped those thoughts before they started.

Some might have said just ask, just tell him how he felt. That it couldn't hurt but Ken knew better. Daisuke was as straight as they come. He constantly drooled after Hikari, told Miyako she'd be hotter if she wore a thong (he'd gotten beat up for that one......several times) and made gay jokes just about everyday. There was no way Ken could tell him.

But lying there beside him he gazed to his hearts content. He might not be able to touch what he wanted but he could look. The soft fall of his spiky hair and how dark it looked in the minor amount of light coming from the bed room window. His skin looked pale, this was probably the only time it did. It was smooth and healthy and Ken was dying to know if it felt as soft as it looked. Asleep he looked paused not peaceful. Like this was just a stop in play until he could wake up again bouncing back to life at first light.

*This thing with his foot is going to drive him insane. I don't think Daisuke was meant for sitting still for more then three seconds.*

This was driving him nuts. He turned away from his friend and faced the wall hoping he would fall asleep quickly.

*And to think I have another three night of this.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning

Ken woke up slowly trying to register where he was. This was his bed yes and the same wall he woke up to every morning but what was....  
His eyes popped open as he remembered that Daisuke had come over for the weekend. Well for that reason and the fact that Daisuke had in his sleep curled up against Ken's back. He'd even kicked off all the blankets, Ken suspected they were on the floor, and had one leg flung over his. One arm was wrapped around Ken's waist holding his close. He felt like a giant teddy bear. A giant red teddy bear.

*Oh god....*

He didn't know what to do. Should he just wait until Daisuke woke up or push him away? It felt too nice to just throw the opportunity away. He'd been sleeping in Daisuke's arms for who knew how long. He couldn't end this no matter ow innocently it had begun. So he laid there enjoying the feel of Daisuke's arm around him and the warmth against his back, Daisuke's warmth. If only he could have turned around and held him back......

It was too soon that Ken started to feel Daisuke waking up. The injured boy shifted around some and started grumbling about it being too early to wake up. Ken kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. He didn't think Daisuke would understand why he hadn't pushed him away.

Then the warmth of Daisuke's body was gone as he woke up completely and turned away quickly. He was obviously embarrassed and Ken could hear him muttering under his breath about something or other. The goggle boy sat up yawned then Ken could feel the bed shift as he reached for the blankets ,well the ones that hadn't fallen to the floor, and pulled them back up over them both. He then settled back down and quickly went back to sleep. Ken sighed opening his eyes again.

*Oh well...it was nice while it lasted. Time to get up and go to school.*

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I just feel like saying this don't know why but yeah. For some reason I didn't really like Daisuke or Taichi that much sept for the fact they went so well with my Yama-sama and Ken-chan. But now Taichi is the best and Daisuke is just so..so...so adorable! Yeah that's all. I don't know why but I adore them both now. Go fig. Anyway back to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~Dai-chan

Daisuke yawned stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. He'd slept in again but that was okay. He was at Ken's house with no parents and... Daisuke looked beside him and saw..no Ken.

*Where'd he go?*

He thought hopping out of bed automatically forgetting about his ankle.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled as his ankle hit the floor hard.

He collapsed emediatly holding on to his throbbing ankle expecting Ken to come see what was wrong. It wasn't a bad assumption it was just most people came running when people yelled Ow repeatedly. After a few minutes Daisuke realised ken wasn't home.

"Where is he?" He wondered a loud standing up unsteadily.

He hobbled down the hallway and into the kitchen hopping to see a note or some clue as to where his friend went. Sure enough a large note was hung on the fridge written in bold red letters.

Daisuke I went to school. Remember I told you last night? Bet you forgot. I should be back around five. Make yourself at home. Not that you probably havn't raided the fridge all ready. See ya Ken.

Daisuke looked down at the huge bowel of cereal he'd grabbed before reading the note and grinned. Ken always knew what he was thinking. You'd think it would be easy but Ken tended to know more about him then just the mundane things like his huge appetite.

*Of course everyone knows about that!*

He thought cheerfully before planting himself in front of the T.V. Careful to prop up his ankle on a pillow ice pack on top. The swelling had gone down but it was starting up again with the bang he'd given it earlier.

He sat watching cartoons and bad afternoon soap operas all day. He played video games too but it was no fun with out someone to beat. 

Mostly he just thought about things over the din of the shows. Mostly about the other digidestined. Okay mostly about Hikari. She was the best thing about being digidestined after all. The digital world had been a way to get closer to her.

*If only stupid T.O. Wasn't always getting in the way.*

he thought jesousy clouding his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried Hikari never noticed him when He was around. Daisuke thought his terribly unfair. He really did like her alot. It wasn't just some silly crush. He loved everything about her. Her kindness and how gentle she was. The cute way she smiled. The way you could always tell what she was thinking with the color of her eyes.

*Dark Mahogany means she's sad or upset. A bright red amber is when she's happy.*

he liked it bes t when her eyes where more brown then red though. It meant whatever she was looking at she loved. She had that look for four things so far that Daisuke had seen. For her brother and family. For her pictures and for Tailmon. The last Daisuke tried not to admit often. It made him too depressed.

"Stupid T.A." He muttered shifting his attention back to the T.V. In front of him. 

He'd had enough thinking for one day anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~Ken-chan

"I'm home Dai-chan!" Ken half shouted as he walked through the door of his apartment.

He liked the sound of that. It seemed domestic like he'd just come home from work to a loving Daisuke. Of course the reality was quite different. Daisuke was far from loving. In fact he looked down right grumpy sitting on the couch and flipping channels quickly. Ken sat down beside him and smiled hopping to get a smile back. 

"Hey Ken. Have a good day?" Daisuke asked not turning away from the screen in front of him.

"I suppose. School's school. I'm glad it's the weekend finally for me though." Ken answered.

"Cool." he answered shortly.

*Okay what's up with him?*

Ken shifted so he was directly facing Daisuke one leg curled up on the couch and tilted his head to the side. He gave him the look that Daisuke always would trust him with. His bangs slid into his eyes but he ignored it. Daisuke glanced at him and sighed.

"Nothings wrong Ken not really." he said trying to avoid his eyes.

Ken just looked.

"Okay here's the thing.."

Patience is a wonderful thing to posses.

"I just can't take this thing with Hikari anymore." Daisuke said looking down.

Ken groaned mentally as he realised he was going to have to console Daisuke over Hikari. He hated doing this much because he hated hearing about who Daisuke liked. If it had been some silly little crush then ken would have been fine but if Daisuke wasn't in love then certainly high on the abject adoration factor.

"I think her and Takeru are going out. I've seen them standing together and......" He said startling Ken.

He'd had no idea that the two had become that close.

"I don't know. I still like Hikari. I like her a lot." he said dejectedly.

  
Ken sighed placing one hand on Daisuke's shoulder in comfort. He didn't know what to say to his friend. Normally a best friend was supposed to say everything would be fine and eventually Hikari would come to her senses and realize Daisuke was the greatest guy in the world. But then normally the best friend wasn't crushing on their friend. Frankly he was happy that Hikari had never felt anything but friendship towards Daisuke. It meant he had a better chance.

*Okay Ken. Better chance? Now your deluding yourself. You never had a chance to begin with.*

Daisuke sighed then grinned holding up the video game controller.

"Bet ya can't beat me at Mario party!" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Ken rolled his eyes wonder how hard this game could be. It was only a Mario game. He picked up the other controller flashing Daisuke a smile.

"Your on." he said mentally sighing, glad the Hikari crisis was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time lapse.

Daisuke let Ken pull him up onto the bed. He still had problems moving up and down the ladder. It annoyed the hell outa him but he needed help. Not that he minded terribly having ken help him. Ken was the one person he trusted beyond all other and he knew ken would never make fun of him or take advantage of the fact he was impaired at the time.

He flopped onto the bed beside and grinned a thank you at the raven haired boy. Ken smiled back and proceeded to make himself comfortable. He was between Daisuke and the wall because he could manoeuvre better if he needed to get up late at night.

*Good thing we're both deep sleepers. Other wise I would have woken up EARLY when he did and he would have woken up when...*

Daisuke blushed just a bit emabrissed. His family had moved a while back when his father had gotten a raise and as promised Daisuke had gotten a dog now that they had a yard for it to run in. A big dog. A labrador rotriler cross. She was pretty big and strong and he adored her to pieces. She had this habit of climbing into his bed at night and he always put an arm around her while sleeping. He must of mistaken Ken's extra presence as Purdy's.

(A/N if your wondering that's my puppy I'm talking about, named after the chocolates. She always used to sleep on my brothers bed and I went down stairs a few times when he was gone for more then one night. She would always lick me awake. Uck dog drool first thing in the morning. Cute though because she'd put her head on the pillow like a person^_^ Anyway back to the fic.)

He was going to make sure he was facing away from Ken when he fell asleep so not to repeat the performance. He turned around as Ken flipped around a bit then fell asleep quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

There finally done. Don't know why it took me so long to get this out. Just sorta forgot about it until someone gave me a review a little while ago then i was all. Oh yeeeaaaah. This fic!Oops need to finish it!^_^;; I'm a ditz. Anyway here it is. Cuteness and an obvious set up!^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3. Imaginative titel don ya thin...

Here's chapter three!And my mind has gone numb once more. I don't know why it's been so hard for me to write lately but it has. I'm only working on four fics right now so I don't know what the problem is!Oh well I'll get over it. Anyways I gotta finish this because I'm entering it in a contest so here goes! 

And before you ask each chapter starts with them in bed and ends with them going to bed. ^_^ Which can be a problem or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
*He did it again.......*

Ken woke up early in the morning just before sun rise and that was the first thought in his head. Daisuke had rolled over in his sleep and once again wrapped his arms around Ken. Though this time he'd managed not to kick off half the sheets.

(A/N I'm being cruel to Ken with this aren't I? :P)

This time the movement had woken him up. Mostly because he had been facing the burgundy haired boy and was now pressed up against him. If Ken had frozen the morning before he certainly was now. His breath caught in his throat as he stared in shock at Daisuke's sleep relaxed face. This was too much. Ken was sure he'd die with...embarrassment? Joy? Confusion? 

Confusion over what to do. Once again he was torn between pushing Daisuke away, or just lying there savouring the feeling. He was definetly leaning towards just lying there. Besides it wasn't as if this was his fault, it was Daisuke doing the mid night glomping act here. Not that Ken was complaining either.

With a small sigh Ken relaxed and closed his eyes trying to slow his heart down just a little. He was sure it would break apart his rib cage if it beat any faster. After a few moments he opened his eyes again. He wasn't about to lose this opportunity to study Daisuke up close without suspicion.

*Why does he have to be so damned cute? It's really unfair.*

Ken thought as he gazed at Daisuke's face. He looked extremely child like and innocent in the soft light from the window beneath the bed. His arms trapped between their bodies Ken dared to turn one hand over to lightly place the palm against Daisuke's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Daisuke's heart beat through the fabric of his night clothes.

*If only I could stay here forever.....*

He lay there for quite some time feeling Daisuke's heart beat and listening to the soft sound of him breathing until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

He woke up slowly feeling more content then he had in a  
long time. Daisuke Had moved while they slept but Ken was not complaining. He'd pulled Ken even closer and the dark haired boy couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. Their faces were now only inches apart and Ken was continently forgetting to breath.

*Oh god.*

Ken thought faintly as he gazed at the tanned face before him. He could feel the faint tickle of Daisuke's breath against his check. He squeezed his eyes shut again trying to force air back into his lungs.

*This is too close...too much...I can't....*

This was completely wreaking havoc with Ken's self control. He wanted to do nothing more then lean just a bit forward. Just enough to brush his lips against Daisuke's. His wants warred with his common sense. This wasn't something he should do. That wasn't just lying there waiting for Daisuke to wake up.

He opened his eyes once again finally in control of his now raging hormones to meet blinking, sleepy, brown eyes. Daisuke was awake. And for some strange reason instead of convincing Ken he'd made the right decision the sight for Daisuke's large, and in Ken's opinion beautiful, brown eyes did the opposite.

Before he could think Ken had did just what he'd dreamed of doing. Closing his eyes he leaned forward quickly before Daisuke could react and lightly brushed his lips against Daisuke's. They were soft, warm and Ken knew he'd never forget the feeling.

Then just as quickly as he acted Daisuke was Wide awake and shoving him away. He sat up and stared at Ken as if he'd grown donkey ears. Ken sat up as well stared back hoping that Daisuke wasn't going to hate him for this. He looked at Ken with wide shocked eyes for about five minutes then shaking Daisuke quickly climbed down the ladder and hobbled out of the room.

Ken watched him leave then flopped back onto the bed trying not to cry. He didn't think Daisuke was going to be talking to him again anytime soon. He'd recognised the emotions that flew across his friends face in those few moments. Shock, surprise all normal things but it was the disgust that hurt.

*I just had to go and do that. I couldn't have left well enough alone. Had to go and ruin the one real friendship I've ever had.*

He thought despondently. He didn't know what had come over him. He had always known there was no way in hell that Daisuke would ever return his feelings. He was constantly reminded of the burgundy haired boys complete obsession with girls on an almost daily basis. The worst was this was enough to ruin the friendship. Daisuke was incapable of ignoring something and pretending it never happened. 

*This is going to be one long weekend*

~~~~~~~~~~Dai-chan

*He kissed me. Ken kissed me. He Kissed me!!!!!*

Daisuke's mind slowly wrapped itself around this concept as he sat in shock on the living room couch. It had certainly been a major wake up call. He'd had no clue that Ken had any sort of feelings towards him at all. This was a complete and total surprise.

He hated to leave Ken like that though. He'd seen the worry in his violet eyes. But Daisuke hadn't been able to stay. Being kissed by a guy, his best friend to boot. Well, he'd had to get out of there and think. 

He pressed his fingers against his lips at the memory. It was weird, this was going to take some time to get used to. The idea that he'd been kissed by another boy. Part of him had wanted to instantly punch Ken in the face for even thinking about kissing him.

He sat there for some time thinking over what had happened. Eventually he heard Ken come out of his bedroom and walk into the bathroom. He figured thinking about things wasn't going to help. He could sort out his feelings just yet. So he flipped on the TV.

Then Ken came into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Daisuke watched TV. Ken took his food into his room. Daisuke got up afterwards grabbed some himself and watched TV.   
This was repeated at lunch. Ken made lunch and took it back to his room. Daisuke grabbed some himself and played video games. Each time they were in the same area of the house the silence became strained.

They did this when they fought. Descend into a thick silence that everyone around them felt. Of course none of their arguments where about anything serious. One of them would eventually give in and apologize. But then in this case there was nothing to apologize for. Ken couldn't apologize for kissing Daisuke. He'd wanted to, had wanted to for a long time. Daisuke couldn't apologize. What could he apologize for? So neither of them spoke for the entire day.

Night fell and still they hadn't spoken one word to each other. Daisuke still watched TV or played video games. Ken did homework or what ever he could find to amuse himself in his room. Both completely miserable.

~~~~~~~~Ken

The indigo haired digidestined sat on the chair in his room staring at the blank screen of his computer. All his homework was done and computer games didn't seem so interesting. He'd long since given up any chance of retaining his friendship with Daisuke. Kissing him had to be the stupidest thing he'd done in his entire life. Besides the whole Kaiser thing.

*How could I have been so stupid? One kiss was not worth ruining our friendship. No matter how much I wanted to.*

He rubbed at his eyes as they began to blur a bit. Ken knew crying wasn't going to help things much but he wanted to. It hurt knowing he'd probably blown any chance of ever being around Daisuke ever again.

The sound of a voice made Ken look up quickly. Daisuke stood in the door way still favouring his one foot. He didn't look directly at Ken but more around some where on the floor.

"I can't get the futon out myself." he said simply.

Ken nodded and stood up. He walked past Daisuke without touching or looking at him and went to get the futon from the hall closet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Okay so their not exactly in bed but I want the next stuff to be purely in the next chapter. Aren't I messing things up nicely? *Evil grin* Hope you all liked!^_^ R&R please. 


	4. chapter.........4!!! Wow didn't expect t...

Another chapter and nothing much to say. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but I over used my time a week before the new month starts so I'm stuck without the internet for a week!!!*cries* I all ready have over Ten stories to read and I am going to go crazy knowing they're there and I can't read them!!!!*wails and cries some more* Anyway here's the fic....*cries*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke had his eyes tightly closed and tried to ignore Ken as he had all day. A little difficult to do considering how well he knew Ken.

*Or thought I knew him.*

He could read Ken like a book and knew he was upset. Very upset. He'd always hated seeing Ken upset over something, had always tried to keep his bestfriend happy and smiling...But this he couldn't help. He wasn't going to give in to this. Ken could just stay up there and be miserable for all he cared. Ken had Kissed him and Daisuke wasn't about to talk to Ken again for a while.

Of course he felt horribly guilty. This time he was the cause for Ken being unhappy and it didn't feel very nice.

*It's not my fault it's His!!!I wasn't the one who kissed him, he kissed me!! It's not my fault.*

He kept repeating that to himself snuggled down into the blankets on the futon, facing away from the bed. He could still hear when Ken moved around so he pulled the covers over his ears so he could ignore Ken better. He didn't want to know if Ken was still awake.

Ken had told him once that he had trouble sleeping when upset or if he was around people he didn't trust and that information had always made Daisuke happy. Ken always fell asleep within minutes when either of them slept over at each others houses. He didn't want to know this had changed.

Daisuke tried not to think about how Ken looked earlier either. It had been a while since his raven haired friend had looked quite so lonely or sad. A while since he'd seen tears in his expressive violet eyes either. He'd promised himself to help Ken be happy, to be the best friend he could be. He didn't want to know he made Ken cry. He hadn't cried in so long....

No he wasn't going to back down on this. He couldn't just forgive that kiss. It was wrong, Ken shouldn't have kissed him. It was wrong! Ken was his friend, just his friend. He couldn't forgive Ken for changing that.

~~~~~~~~~

(A/N Whoa...that was hard to write. I had nothing to draw that from ya know? So far from the way I think!! Anyways on to a little angsty Ken-chan, that I can write noooo problem!)

While the day had been a constant torment of being ignored it was nothing compared to that night. When ever Ken slept over at Daisuke's he'd be on the futon right beside the bed. Sometimes they even forgot that and Ken had climbed in with Daisuke. Though that had been before they'd both grown too much to fit. At his house Daisuke always slept up in the bed with him. It was a double and had plenty of room for two. It was just another little jab knowing Daisuke would rather sleep on the floor then with him.

*But do you really blame him?*

He'd never thought before that it was a bad thing for him to like Daisuke the way he did. His family had always been open minded and he'd never run into someone who'd been openly hateful towards such relationships so he'd never even thought like that for a second. Then he'd seen the look on Daisuke's face after he'd kissed him and began to doubt.

Daisuke was the most happiest open minded person he knew. He would never think something bad about someone, not seriously unless they did something really bad. The last time Ken had seen a similar look on his friends face was in the digiworld. When he'd been the Kaiser.....

*I must be some kind of freak for Daisuke to hate me......this must be wrong.*

Stifling a sob Ken buried his face into his pillow so Daisuke wouldn't hear. He didn't want Daisuke to know how much he cared. If just a little kiss disturbed him so much, Ken didn't want to know what Daisuke would think if he knew how Ken felt.

So Ken cried quietly for hours too miserable to sleep until he cried himself out. He lay there for the rest of the night staring at the wall. He tired sleeping but the ace in his soul wouldn't let him.

He blinked a bit in surprise as he noticed the wall becoming lighter and realised he'd stayed awake the entire night. With a sigh he sat up and looked back into the room. Sure enough there was a pale light shining in through the huge glass door beneath his bed.

His eyes also fell on Daisuke's peacefully sleeping form. He looked adorable as ever, his burgundy hair falling over into his eyes without the goggles to keep back most of the mess. His features where relaxed and he looked as peaceful as a little sleepy puppy. At a sharp pain that was more emotional then physical Ken looked away and climbed down the beds ladder.

*Stop thinking like that. He doesn't want it and it isn't right.*

Not looking at Daisuke Ken got changed quietly and left the room. He couldn't stand yet another day not talking to Daisuke so he was going to the library. He had extracurricular work he could do and even though it wasn't due for three weeks he'd prefer to do that.

*Anything to get away from him.*

He thought as he left a note and slipped out the door. It didn't matter to him that the library didn't open for another four hours at 9 O'clock. He just didn't want to be there any more. It hurt to much.

~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke woke up around twelve a bit confused as to where he was. He then remembered he was at Ken's, on the floor because Ken had kissed him. It was strange waking up here on the floor. He'd just always slept up with Ken on the bed. And that was never going to happen again if he could help it.

Stretching he got up and walked out into the kitchen not bothering to check and see if Ken was up or not. He saw the note on the counter but didn't bother to read it. Just confirmed his guess that Ken had gone somewhere and he really didn't care where.

He got a huge bowel of cereal and sat down in front of the TV. His ankle felt better today and he didn't bother with an ice pack. He flipped channels for hours trying not to think to hard about anything. He paused around Five to get up and grab something to eat before switching to video games.

At seven a nagging little bit of conience started bugging him. Ken had been gone a fairly long time and he didn't know where he was. He tried ignoring it figuring Ken wasn't his friend anymore and could handle himself. But as the sky slowly began to darken he got more and more worried. 

Finally he got up and shuffled into the kitchen to look at the note.

Went to Library.

Ken

Well that told him a lot. He shuffled down the hallway and found the phone book. He looked up the phone number and phoned the library. They'd closed at six. Daisuke bit his lip in worry. He felt like he shouldn't do anything and just forget how late it was but he couldn't. Only because one little thing circled around in his mind.

*This is my fault.*

So Daisuke opened the phone book and began checking to see who was home and mobile to look for Ken.

~~~~~~~

(A/N Okay here's the thing with the van. Read some stories by Empress of the Eclipse! She's created this band that now when ever I have Yamato driving he's borrowed Gendo's van! Her band is stuck in my head and I love them to bits so I hope she forgives the use of the van and their names but I can't help it!!!!*grabs Istu and huggles him to death then gets idea for pic and vows to draw Istu with his 'badge' as soon as she's done writing*)  


Daisuke sat between Takeru and Yamato in a beat up old van that belonged to Gendo a member of the Teenage Wolves that Yamato had borrowed. He'd phoned everyone but the two brothers had been the only ones home. They'd both agreed emediatly to help look for Ken and had hurried over quickly.

He wasn't too thrilled but he felt better knowing they were looking. It was mostly being around T.A. that did it of course. But Takeru wasn't being as annoying as he normally was and looked just as concerned about Ken being missing as Daisuke was.

They sung by the library but Ken wasn't anywhere in the neighbourhood. Then they began going to places they knew Ken liked to go. But they couldn't find him. Then they began driving around in random directions hoping to just see him.

With each passing hour Daisuke became more and more worried and guilt ridden. He couldn't help but feel like this entire thing was his fault. He wasn't sure why because he still firmly believed that Ken was to blame but one thought kept running through his mind.

*Just make Ken be okay.....*

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken had left the library as it closed but couldn't make himself go home. He couldn't face Daisuke. He'd beaten himself into the ground mentally and was now sure he was entirely to blame for losing Daisuke's friendship. That he was some freak that no one would want around and that's why Daisuke had reacted the way he had. Why his best friend who'd forgiven him the horrible things he'd done as the Kaiser couldn't forgive him one kiss.

Wiping back a fresh new batch of tears he walked down the street trying to figure out where he was going. He walked for quite some time when he came across the field where he'd first played against Daisuke in soccer. They'd been enemies then but a small part of Ken that had still been good had enjoyed the game and the daring manuvers Daisuke had attempted.

*He really was good. Still is...were both going to try out for the bantam all star team next year. The same one Taichi played on when he was fourteen.*

Another tear escaped his eyes as he thought about the tryouts. He wouldn't be going this year that was for sure. They were both virtually guaranteed a spot on the team and Ken wouldn't be able to face Daisuke day after day. He couldn't even face him one hour.

He found himself at the bottom of the field just in front of the bleachers. The park wasn't being used today and the flood lights were off. He sat down at the edge of the field in the grass and stared out at the growing darkness holding back his tears.

*He hates me...I know he does now. It's all my fault..if I wasn't such a freak he'd still be my friend.....He hates me....*

With a sob Ken bent over crying as he could deny the pain any longer. But once again the tears brought no release from the pain as those same words circled around in his mind bring on new tears.

~~~~~~~~~~Yama-chan's pov!!

Yamato was just a little confused by what Daisuke had told him. Apparently Ken had left early in the morning leaving a short note not saying when he'd be back. Then Daisuke didn't even get worried until the library had been closed for an hour and a half and Ken still wasn't home. From what Takeru had told him and what he'd seen of the two friends they were normally inseparable.

*They must have had a fight but what could have been so bad that Ken would just disappear for hours?*

It was nearly ten thirty now and they'd checked back hourly to see if Ken was back. So far no such luck. They were now trying old haunts and placed they'd used to hang out with Ken to see if he was there. Apparently they'd thought right because Takeru suddenly told him to stop saying he'd thought he'd seen Ken.

They were by an old soccer field where Ken and Daisuke had played a lot of soccer against each other. In fact that was the first place they'd met as Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya. Not as Kaiser and Digidestined.

Yamato stopped and Takeru jumped out of the van and ran down the bleacher steps Daisuke following slowly behind him. Very slowly as if he wasn't to happy to see Ken. Yamato got out of the van and followed just behind Daisuke.

Looking past he could make out Ken sitting in the grass at the edge of the field. Takeru had just reached him and knelt down beside him. Ken started in surprise when Takeru reached out and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder then began scrubbing at his eyes when he saw the blonde.

*Ken was crying? What could have happened between these two?*

He stopped walking down the steps when he realised Daisuke had stopped in his tracks and was now staring down at his two friends. Takeru looked to be coaxing Ken to stand up and come with him. He gently pulled the indigo haired boy to his feet and guided him towards the steps. Daisuke upon seeing the movement turned and began walking back up the steps past Yamato and to the van. Yamato blinked in surprise at the expression on Daisuke's face. It wasn't one typical for the keeper of the digiegg of courage and friendship. Stubbornness combined with anger, relief, confusion and fear.

He glanced back to see his own confusion mirrored on his brothers face as Takeru leading a wilted Ken up the stairs watched Daisuke walk away.

The trip back to Ken's apartment was interesting as well. Ken sat squeezed between him and Takeru, while Daisuke sat by the window. Yamato was doubly worried once he saw Ken's face. His eyes where read and blood shot the evidence of tears that still hung about the corners of his eyes. He had huge dark circles under his eyes and his features were blank or just tired looking.

Daisuke sat staring out the window completely ignoring Ken. Takeru had nudged Daisuke a few times trying to get him to react and comfort Ken but Daisuke ignored him. So Takeru and Yamato had taken over the job and Takeru had one arm around Ken's waist the other holding one of his hands talking quietly to him while Yamato had a arm around Ken's shoulders as support.

Ken didn't respond much except that he managed to fall asleep on the way back supported by him and Takeru. Yamato figured it more for pure exhaustion then comfort, the boy looked like he hadn't slept in days.

When they got back Ken woke up easily confirming that he was too wound up to sleep deeply and had only drifted off due to exhaustion. They guided him up stairs followed by an indifrent Daisuke.

Takeru went to help Ken into bed as he obviously needed sleep and left Yamato alone with Daisuke who stood uncertainly in the living room.

"Daisuke, what's going on?" Yamato asked quietly once the two boys disappeared into Ken's room.

"Nothing." Daisuke said sullenly not looking at the older boy.

"Fine don't tell me but what ever it is fix it. I've never seen Ken so miserable before and it's not healthy." He said hoping Daisuke listened to him.

Daisuke just turned away and pointedly ignored him. Sighing Yamato gave up. He would have tried and forced Daisuke to fess up to what was wrong but he and Takeru had to get home. Takeru looked just about as happy about leaving.

"I wonder what's wrong? I've never seen Ken that upset before." Yamato said to Takeru on the way home.

"I have." Takeru said not looking happy about that fact.

Yamato drove along in silence not really wanting to ask but Takeru spoke up after a while.

"It was when Wormmon died, when Ken turned good again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

That's all for this chapter!^_^..snif....so sad. Poor Ken-chan I'm really beating him up over this aren't I? Ooooh well. It serves a purpose!!What purpose you ask? To make you all feel sorry for him!!! Yuppers that's it!!!!Anyways R&R please!!!^_^ 


	5. Chpt 5. big surprise there...

Chapter five is here and ready to go! This is the last chapter and I've been waiting to write it!! Which is why I'm staying up to write it instead of going to bed and getting sleep so I can get up EARLY tomorrow to look for a job...Sigh...joys of being out of school.....V_V. Anyways on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke got ready for bed and went back to Ken's room. Ken was in bed and the lights where off so Daisuke just crawled into the futon. There was something eating away at the shock and anger he'd felt since Ken had kissed him. He'd thought that once Ken was found the guilt would go away but it hadn't. In fact he felt worse then before.

*I let him down.*

The thought came unbidden into his mind. Somehow Daisuke knew he'd somehow let Ken down. That there was something he should have done differently then he had.

*Maybe...maybe I shouldn't have pushed him away like that.*

He shifted uncomfortably trying to understand what he should do. He left incredibly mixed up right now but one thing he did know now. He had to fix things. Yamato had been right, Ken had never been this upset....

*Yes he has...when wormmon died. When he lost his bestfriend. The only friend he'd had........*

Daisuke realised why Ken had been acting so upset, why he couldnt sleep, why he'd left, why he'd been crying alone at the park.

*He'd lost me.....I was prepared to lose him too until he didn't come back....*

He paused as he realised he'd been mostly upset about their relationship changing, mad that Ken would change what they had. 

*But what do we have? He knows everything about me. How lazy I am and how much I eat. What I'm most likely to do in most situations. He knows how much of a dumb ass I can be but has never gotten angry with me or laughed At me.*

Tears stung his eyes as Daisuke realised he almost given up a friend who knew him better then anyone else in the world and..loved him more then anyone else either.

*So what if he loves me a little more then just a friend. Doesn't mean he doesn't love me as a friend too. Besides I.....*

Daisuke's thoughts paused in shock and shuffled away from what he'd been about to say. He couldn't.....liking other guys was wrong. People like that got beat up at school and teased and....  
did he really believe that?

*No.*

With a determined sigh Daisuke got up and climbed up the ladder to the top of Ken's bed. Ken wasn't sleeping, he had hi face buried in his pillow and his shoulders where shaking with sobs.

*I did this to him...*

Guilt washed through Daisuke and he pulled himself the rest of the way up. Ken noticed the extra weight on the bed and sat up quickly staring at him with eyes shinning with tears. Daisuke swallowed suddenly unsure of what to say. But then he'd never been good with words...not really. He tended to crew things up more. So he decided to say what was top most on his list of things to say.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly looking Ken in the eye.

"What for?" Ken asked his voice cracking slightly.

Daisuke blinked wondering what Ken meant. Then remembered Ken's habit of twisting things around until he drowned in his own self pity. A few tears had leaked from his eyes and where making their way down his cheeks, Daisuke reached out to brush them away.

"For making you cry."

Which seemed only to make him cry more. This made Daisuke very confused and he instantly moved beside Ken and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. Ken stiffened and made to move away...confusing Daisuke more.

*What have I done now?*

Ken was shaking his head and trying to move away.

"You shouldn't.....I'm not worth......I can't...I'm sorry....." Ken managed to gasp out and began crying harder.

Daisuke became quite alarmed and didn't let Ken move away. He pulled the slender boy to him, locking Ken in a comforting hug.

"I don't know what you've got your self convinced of but I don't want to hear it! It's dead wrong okay?" Daisuke said knowing Ken had probably told himself some stupid thing only he could believe.

Ken stopped trying to move away and leaned against Daisuke's shoulder shaking his head.

"I'm sorry...." Ken began again ignoring Daisuke's attempt to shush him.

"I'm sorry....that I'm such.....a freak....that I ki....that I kissed you....that I feel this way..." Ken said brokenly each word obviously tearing him up to say.

Mean while Daisuke started to cry himself. He knew Ken had gotten the idea that he was a freak from him. Ken had always been able to read him like an open book and...

"No. Ken, no I'M sorry. That I acted the way I did...that I even thought like that. I was scared, I didn't know what to think." He said holding Ken to him tightly trying to convince the violet eyed boy what he said was true.

"I was a dumb ass. I don't hate you, I don't care anymore that you kissed me! When you didn't come back and it was getting dark. I thought I was going to lose you!" Daisuke continued not letting Ken speak.

"Then I realised I almost lost you anyways! I almost gave you up because I'm too much of a dumb ass to realize your my best friend and I never, ever want to give you up." He stopped talking to wipe at his eyes, still keeping an arm around Ken.

Ken had stopped sobbing and sat back a bit looking at Daisuke in confusion. A question seemed to be hovering about his lips but he didn't say anything, looking hesitant.

"What?"Daisuke asked rubbing at his eyes.

"What were you scared of?"Ken asked a few tears still lingering about his eyes.

Daisuke looked down not sure what to say.

"I was........I........"

There was no way to be sure what he'd been frightened of...because he still was....there was something in him that he didn't want to face. Something that had come out when Ken kissed him. So he stared at Ken's comforter a frown on his face trying to think past his self imposed barrier.

"I think....." Ken said quietly an odd tone in his voice.

A hand reached over and gently tilted Daisuke's head up so he was looking at Ken. His friend looked unsure himself in the half light then before Daisuke could react leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

Daisuke froze shock once again coursing through his mind. He was going to pull back again except Ken's hand was now on his neck pulling him forward and Daisuke felt Ken's tongue slide across his lips before parting them gently.

Another dose of shock as he felt himself respond letting himself be pulled into Ken's arms and surprise as he wrapped shaking arms about Ken. Then the fear fell away and all he was left with was happiness.

He let Ken push him down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Ken's neck kissing him back now with vigour. Ken pulled back and looked down on him trailing a hand across his cheek.

"Have I ever said how much I love you?" Ken said tears still shinning at the edges of his eyes.

Daisuke just shook his head but smiled.

"Naw...but I think I've always known."He said pulling Ken back down for another of those heart stopping kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owarii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There! I was going to have a bit of the next day but...nawwww this works out just as well!!!!! Well did ya like it???Well?Well?Well?Well? Please R&R!^_^ And if ya want another chapter tell me and I'll write it okay!!!I have a few idea's but I wasn't whether to end it here or not so just say if ya want more sap or not!!!^_^ It'll be from Ken's POV of course. 


End file.
